Just Be There
by TWILIGHTLOVER76665274901289457
Summary: I, Bella Swan, am pregnant with my fiancés Edward. He doesn't know it yet because he's in Afghanistan fighting for our country, but when he returns home in three weeks he will know, and I'm not sure how he will take the news.
1. Chapter 1

I Bella Swan am pregnant with my fiancés Edward. He doesn't know it yet because he's in Afghanistan fighting for our country, but when he returns home in three weeks he will know, and I'm not sure how he will take the news.

I walk into the obgyn that I have scheduled an appointment for. Many of the women sitting in there are with their husbands or fiancés, but I am all alone with no one to comfort me.

I sign in letting the front lady know that I am here and ready for my check-up. I have told no one, not even Alice or Rosalie that I'm pregnant. They would despise me. They would think I got pregnant so Edward would stay with me, and never leave. In all reality if someone was to leave it would probably be me.

I sit in the waiting room thinking of how my life has come to.

Flashback

For weeks I was always feeling real nauseous in the morning. I was always throwing up, had loss of appetite, and my clothes were getting small, and my breast were getting bigger. I googled my symptoms, because I really had no idea what was going on with me. Everything that popped up on my laptop was "Your Pregnant!"

I started to panic, my heart was beating loudly, I had sweat forming on my forehead and I felt as if I was going to pass out. It couldn't be, I hadn't had sex since…. OMG Edward!

Edward and I were real good friends. In eighth grade we became best buds. Ninth grade I had a crush on him. In tenth grade we hung out all the time. Eleventh grade, he asked me to the prom, and I said yes. We kissed, sparks flew. All through twelfth grade we dated. Graduation night we had sex, not only because we loved each other. But because he was leaving for the army the next day. He would be away for four months.

Over the years we laughed, and cried, shared great memories, and made great memories. The next morning he got down on one knee and gave me a promise ring, and asked me to wait for him. I of course said yes!

The ring was simple yet so beautiful and elegant. It had a white gold band, and a 3 carat diamond perched on it. I loved it. I loved him, and I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

End of Flashback

"Isabella Swan, you can come back now, said the nurse."

I walked back their quietly, and followed the nurse to the exam room.

"Is this your first appointment?"

"Yes it is."

"How far along are you?"

"15 weeks along."

"Ok, well the doctor will be with you shortly"

"Thanks."

Right now it was September, the baby would be due around mid- April. I wasn't sure how Edward and our families would take the news. We would be teenage parents, and live on a low budget. I would have to drop out of college and take online classes while I raised the baby, and even get a part time job.

A knock sounded at the door, and the doctor walked in.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Dr. Bill"

"How have you been feeling?"

"Very nauseous, fatigued, kind of bloated."

"That's to be expected. Let's get a look of this baby, and see how its doing."

Dr. Bill motioned for me to lift up my shirt, and he would put the goo on my belly to see how the baby is.

"Well Bella, there's baby A, he said pointing. There's baby B, and C."

"I'm having more than one?"

"Yes, three to be exact."

Could my life get any better?

He left the room and I went to pay for my exam after I was all cleaned up. I was going to be a mother to three babies, not just one. I walked out of the office and went uptown looking at all the shops as I walked to my apartment. As I was walking down the street, I passed a baby boutique. I was suddenly interested in going in there and looking around.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Just looking, I replied"

"Ok, well let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks"

I went off and looked at the clearance clothing and items for babies. They had such cute stuff, and I couldn't wait to be able to hold all of my children in my arms in just 6 months. I had picked up some gender neutral onesies and clearance outfits, I also grabbed some cloth diapers, because I read they are great to use.

I checked out. My bill wasn't too high, and I left the store to make it in time for Edward and I's weekly Skype chat.

"Hey B"

"Hey Edward."

I set the Baby Boutique bag down right next to me, but Edward seen it.

"What did you buy from Baby Boutique?"

"Nothing much. Mary my friend is having a baby."

_Lie_

"How is Mary?"

"Good, I replied"

_Lie_

I don't even talk to her anymore, but Edward doesn't know that.

"I'm coming home sooner than I thought."

"What? When?"

"Tomorrow Bells!"

Shit. I don't have much time till I have to tell him.

"Bella will you pick me up from the airport tomorrow at five a.m.?"

"Sure baby! See you tomorrow."

I mean my nauseous state would make him concerned, and also that none of my clothes are fitting me. Tomorrow, I would tell him with his family around, and then they would know that I'm pregnant too.

Alice and Rosalie would be mad, because they don't think I'm a good influence on Edward. See they don't like me because I didn't try to stop Edward from going into the army. They think I didn't love him enough to stop him from going, but in all reality, I wanted Edward to do what he wanted to do. And if that meant fighting for our country and going off to war, well I would support him.

We had always talked about getting married one day, and having children, buying our first house together and living with each other until we are old and crippled. He of course wanted to be a solider, I wanted to be a writer. I wanted to be published one day, but right now I worked at the publishing house, as a marketing director.

My eyes drooping, I set my alarm clock for three a.m., so I could go get my fiancé. Tomorrow I would have a huge day. I stored the stash of baby clothes in my closet and got into bed. I soon fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Second Part

Beep, Beep, Beep

That was my alarm clock sounding at three a.m. It was too early to be up. Edward should be thankful I love him enough to go pick him up. I walked around Edward and I's small apartment to get ready and meet him. It was summertime, but a little chilly so I put on some leggings with a real pretty summer dress that showed off some cleavage. One of Edwards's requests was not to tell anyone about his homecoming.

I finally made my way out the door, after I looked presentable enough, but hey it was four a.m. now.

At the airport I became anxious, waiting for Edward, excited to see him, and tell him about the babies. Then that's when I seen the first of army soldiers, then I seen him. It was… Edward!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, to all, sorry I haven't updated soon and I hope you like the chapter 2.

Once I seen Edward my eyes lit up. I couldn't believe it was him.

"Hi," was all I could say.

He said hi as well and his hands went down to my stomach. He told me I looked different. I was pissed off at him because he noticed my fifteen pound weight gain.

"I am pregnant Edward."

"Oh my Bella! I can't believe it!"

Edward was beyond excited. I was glad Edward wanted the babies and wasn't mad.

"How long have you known?"

"Just for a week, not very long."

We continued reminiscing over the past couple months while Edward fetched his luggage. Then I told him. I told him that I was pregnant with triplets! He was shocked but I don't think he could have been happier. He dropped his duffel bag, picked me up and swung me around in his arms. Couples stared at us, but I loved when he showed affection for me in public. I felt so loved and connected with him. I told him to take me home. He raced home excitedly.

When we got home he jumped out of the seat and opened my door and unbuckled me. He grabbed me and carried me to the door leaving his duffel in the trunk. Once we got in the house he started to tear my clothes off of me. I tried to get his clothes off of him but he was quicker. Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the room and laid me down gently, then we did things only married couples do.

I awoke at 10:37 a.m. It felt really good to sleep in late since we were up all night. Edward had made my favorite breakfast cinnamon rolls, bacon, and hash browns. I walked into the living room to see Edward on the couch reading a what to expect when expecting book for expecting parents.

"You should be feeling really hungry now in your pregnancy, especially since your carrying triplets."

"Well aren't you very educated on pregnant women?"

"Yes, yes I am B."

I laughed at him and went over to eat my breakfast. I savored every bite. I was starving, I always was now.

"Alice and Rosalie and your parents are coming over for lunch in two hours," I told him.

"Great," he said sarcastically.

Edward wasn't a big fan of Alice and Rosalie because they did not like me. They called me a whore at my wedding, in front of all of my friends and family. Now that I am having children, I know what they thought of me even now. Esme adored me, she called me her third daughter. I felt so special that she thought of me like that. Carlisle thought I put Edward into place and that I was good for him. After I eat, I went to shower up. Mid way between my shower Edward jumped in with me and wrapped his arms around me. He held me in his arms while I leaned back on his chest and enjoyed a silent moment before company arrived.

Once I got out of the shower with Edward I put on a nice summer dress and he put on some formal clothes as well, along with a clone that drove me crazy. It didn't help that I was pregnant. I just wanted to be around him all the time now that he was home with me. Then I did my hair in soft curls and put on some makeup.

"I don't know why girls put this shit," he said referring to my mascara as well as all my other makeup.

"I don't know Edward, because it makes me look prettier."

"You are beautiful just the way you are dear."

My heart pounded in my chest whenever he called me dear, or sweetie, I loved it and he knew loved it. Once I was done with everything I started to prepare pasta with marinara sauce and garlic bread. Edward made the bread and noodles while I made the sauce. It was sweet, but not too sweet and salty, just not too salty. Edwards's family was bringing the desert.

"Let's use the good china tonight for dinner."

"Ok," Edward said. He was always in charge of setting the table. I heard the door bell and I rushed to go open the door. Alice was the first to enter. I reached to give her a hug but she rushed by me as well as Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle both stopped and hugged me. Esme even told me not to worry about them. I was nervous though. I was going to tell them that Edward and I were expecting tonight. I was having a lovely chat with Esme until Edward yelled it was dinner. Everyone made their way over to the table taking a seat, then scooping food onto their plates. There wasn't much conversation going on so I decided to tell everyone.

"Edward and I have an announcement."

Edward looked over at me smiling, giving me confidence boost.

"I am pregnant, with triplets."

The gasps of Rosalie and Alice broke the silence.

"Bella is a little whore and now a slut. How do you even know their yours," said Rosalie.

"There is no question about it, she is my wife," said Edward.

"Bella doesn't even deserve to be a mother. Her own mother killed herself probably because Bella was too much to handle," said Alice.

That put me over the edge. I took my plate, slid it off the table and ran to my bedroom. I couldn't handle what they were saying. It wasn't true and it really hurt inside. It made me second guess myself because all I wanted was to be accepted by Edwards's family and be loved, but it was kind of the opposite. I always imagined myself not being on Earth, not being alive, how it would affect anyone. But I don't think I could kill myself I was stronger than that. Then I heard Edward.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"I don't know if I was."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I changed it to a different scenario because to many people were saying they didn't like it and looking back, I didn't like it much either, so hopefully you like this much better. Please review and tell me what you think of the new chapter.

I was extremely hurt by their mother comment. They really had no boundaries at all! All I wanted to do was kill myself. Edward kept pounding on the bathroom door asking if I was okay. No I wasn't. With my razor in hand I put it up to my wrist but not before Edward broke down the door.

"Stop Bella, don't!"

"Why not, my mom did commit suicide and I won't ever know why."

"Bella, I love you."

"I feel so depressed lately, my friends have all moved away, you were away for a while, and your family hates me."

"Bella, they don't ha-"

"They hate me okay, maybe your parents don't but your sisters do."

I broke down and dropped to the floor. Edward rushed to my side and he told me he loves me repeatedly. Once Edward led me over to the bed and made sure I was okay, he went down stairs and berated his sisters. Once his family left, he came back up and has talking on the phone.

"I can take Bella to therapy tomorrow."

He hung up the phone and walked over to my side.

"Bella, I think you should see a therapist. I think it would be good for you. You're going through a tough time and I understand, but you need help."

"Whatever."

"Whatever, you almost cut yourself. I'm not taking it lightly."

I hadn't been there for Bella as much as I should have. I was home three months ago from a four year tour. I had little to no contact with her. She didn't have any family, or friends. My sisters had been horrible to her. They have made her want to kill herself. And she almost did. I couldn't live with myself if she died.

I got into bed with Bella and kissed her on the forehead. I love you honey.

When I awoke Edward was at my side sleeping peacefully. He had told my appointment was at 10 and it was almost nine-thirty. I wanted to leave him a note so he didn't flip out and I left. I was indeed nervous, very actually.

When I got to the office I checked in with the receptionist. It was a nice young blonde who was gorgeous with big tits and beautiful makeup.

"Hi Crystal!"

"Hey Bella! How are you?"

"I've been better."

I read a magazine as I waited to be called back. Crystal and I had best friends since high school. She was one of my only friends, but lately she had been busy planning her own wedding with her solider. Because, she was pregnant too but if she didn't get married soon, the baby would come before they got married. Edward and her fiancé were both in the same unit together and best friends. So Crystal and I stayed in touch often. She was the only one I could tell my secrets too. Finally my name was called back.

"Isabella Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"The doctor will see you now."

I pick up my stuff and walk back through the door and follow Crystal as she leads me to a room. Once in there it's a pale blue color with a lazy boy and a plush couch. I sit down on the couch and wait for Dr. Angela to come in. She comes in shortly and greets me.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Angela."

"Hi I'm Bella."

"What brings you in today? I see your husband is concerned for your mental health."

"I've been having a tough time lately. My sister in laws have been calling me names and I have been so lonely."

"Why?"

"Why have I been lonely or why have I been be called names?"

"Both."

"Well my sister in laws have hated me from day one. They think I'm a total snob after my husband's money but I swear I'm not. I was poor when I met him and he was rich. It was love at first sight. We were high school sweethearts and have been together for eight years. Rosalie and Alice were upset because I said he should go the army and they didn't agree with that."

"Something must have triggered this hate. It doesn't just come on."

"It's the whole army thing but I have been lonely because my husband has been away for four years. He came back three months ago for a day but then left and came back yesterday. We're expecting triplets in about twenty-five weeks."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"I sense little excitement, what's wrong Isabella? Do you regret getting pregnant?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"But why?"

"Because I was raped around the time Edward came home three months ago."

"What?"

"I had gone out with Crystal for a bachelor party and a man was hitting on me. He was very friendly and I thought he was being kind but he had actually been flirting. I had gone to the bathroom and he followed me and came in with me locked me in the stall with him. I'm not comfortable telling the rest."

"Its ok Isabella, I understand."

"Well I obviously don't know if their Edwards or mystery man because it was a day before both but I haven't told anyone. I did smoke a little pot but I only tried in once I thought it might help me calm down but I didn't help at all."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I was depressed, I was lonely and felt worthless and most of my friends started having families and their husbands were around to keep them company. I had no one so I had no one to turn to."

"Maybe your sister in laws know about your rape?"

"Highly likely, I never told anyone I was ashamed and embarrassed that I'm in this situation."

"You have a lot to deal with Isabella. I need you to get a paternity test done, not for my sake but for yours. I need you to find out because if there not Edwards we could try to figure out to tell him but if they are his then its ok."

"Ok thanks Dr. Angela."

"You're welcome, I will see you tomorrow though okay."

"Yes."

"Make sure to get the test."

"Will do."

I checked out with Crystal and got into my car. I then called the doctor office to schedule a test for today. I was really worried the father would be Emmett. He was Rosalie's husband. He was the one that raped me.


	4. Chapter 4

I called the Obgyn in my car because I really wanted to get past this thing. I think depression came on because Edward was gone, not because I was depressed.

"Hi, this is Isabella Cullen, I need to schedule a paternity test for my unborn child."

"What day works best for you?"

"I was hoping today would work."

"Today?"

"Yes, I was hoping there would be an appointment available. This is really urgent."

"Let me see. Can I put you on hold?"

"Yes."

I waited patiently to hear back from the receptionist, I don't think I could wait to get the test any later.

"Are you there?"

"Yes."

"Can you come at four-thirty?"

"Sounds great, thanks."

With that I hung up with her. I was prepared to tell Edward, but god, I didn't want too. I didn't want to stress him out, or even freak him out because he would probably kill Emmett. But looking back, was it really Emmett? I was very, very drunk. It could have been anyone. Now I was uncertain. I went back home.

We lived in a beach condo with four rooms. We would have enough for all the kids. My life will be perfect once I get this little "bump in the road fixed." Edward will make the best father ever! I was certain of this. He was a great man. He had always taken care of me since our high school days. He is a perfectionist going above and beyond to do what I like.

One date he brought me sushi from four hours away for a date because it was my favorite. It was one of the sweetest thing he did for me. He also bought me roses every date. And let me tell you, we had a lot of dates.

On our "special night" the night we both lost our v card, he bought forty roses, took all the petals off them and spread them all over the bedroom along with like twenty or so candles illuminating the room. That night was absolutely perfect. It was just how I imagined it would go, but ten times better.

I was laying on the couch channel surfing to watch something good on. I then seen the people's court. I turned it on.

"Do you Katie, testify with letting Henry rape you?"

"Yes."

"So Henry, you won't be charged with anything. Katie you will be charged a fine and could be sued by Henry for emotional stress/ damage. Alright, court is dismissed."

Katie reappeared on television and claimed how she didn't know who did it but thought he did and now it backfired on her.

Edward came into the living room and said he was so thankful to be having kids with me.

"Bella, I can't wait to start the rest of forever with you."

"Edward, I love you."

He hovered over me, while I was sitting on the couch.

"How was counseling?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

I leaned up and kissed him. I pulled him on top of me.

"I don't want to hurt the babies', sweetie."

"I stood up, how about we move this to the bedroom sexy?"

"Sounds good to me Bella!"

We went into the bedroom. Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to undress me, he always made me feel beautiful. Our "relations" lasted for about an hour before I was so exhausted I had to fall asleep. Being pregnant had taken a lot out of me. I woke up around two-thirty in the afternoon. Just in time for me to take a shower and get ready to go to my appointment.

"Where do you have to go Bella?"

"I'm going to a doctor's appointment for the babies."

"Can I come sweetie?"

"Edward, you don't have to. We've had a productive day and I didn't know if you want to see some friends. I have an appointment next week. Do you want to come to that one?"

"Yeah baby, sounds good. I'm going to see if Crystal and Matt want to hang out."

"I think that sounds great! Should I stop by the grocery store after my appointment to pick-up some food?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

I left for the doctor's office shortly. I was very nervous. I signed in and waited in the lobby. It seems lately that all the lobbies are light blue with tons of magazines and semi ratty chairs. They all seem the same to me. My life before never had change in it. Now that Edward was home and I was pregnant, my life would forever be different and I was very grateful.

"Isabella Swan, come back please."

I picked up my bag and walked back to a room with stirrups and a bed.

"Were going to have to get some dna from one of the babies. We need you to sign a waiver so you can't sue us if your child has a birth defect."

"That's fine."

"Also I need some dna from potential baby daddy"

I pulled out a bag of hair. It was pretty hard to sneak some hair from Edwards's hair brush without him being around.

"Well I need you to put your legs in the stirrups. And then we can get you out of here soon."

She took the hair and gave it to a nurse or assistant lady. Then proceeded to get the dna.

"We should have the test results later today. Can I give them to you over the phone?"

"That would be great!"

"Ok, I'll be hearing from you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

I checked out and then headed over to the grocery store to get snacks and some beer for the guys. I bought some chips, pretzels, crackers, and cookies.

When I got home Crystal and Matt were already there. Edward grabbed the bags and I went over and hugged Crystal and Matt.

"Can't believe you guys could come. I'm so glad!"

"Were happy to be here too, "said Crystal.

We spent an hour or so talking and laughing. Then my phone went off.

"I have to take this, excuse me."

I walked into my bedroom and shut the door.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is the Obgyn office calling."

"Ok, what are my test results?"

"Bella the dna matched..."

Cliff Hanger, what do you think. I'll update soon. I promise. Xoxo-m

I love to hear what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Bella, this is Doctor McKay calling, your test results do not match the dna you brought in."

"Oh my god," was all I could manage to say before I hung up on her. They were Emmett's babies. But how could I prove it was a rape and that I didn't say yes to him. Emmett was a lot to handle when he was drunk. He was always touchy feely and he was very tall and strong. I on the other hand was five foot two and very slim. I barely weighed over one hundred pounds so when Emmett who is three hundred pounds try to come on to me I can't really put up that big of a fight.

Whenever Edward and I have had sex after the rape, I am always very hesitant and I can't be on the bottom or else I feel trapped just like I was the first time, during the rape. I think I might have told Crystal, she could help me make my case. If I told her that night. She was so wasted and about as small as me that she couldn't have pulled him off me either.

If I could get Crystal alone I think I could talk to her about it. I tried to splash water over my puffy cheeks and eyes and tried to calm down. I went out into the living room where the boys were playing the x-box call of duty. Crystal was just sitting on the couch sipping her punch.

"Crystal, come see what I bought for the kids."

"Ok," she said getting off the couch and coming into mine and Edwards bedroom.

I shut the door once we were both in and led her over to my bed. We both laid on it. I couldn't keep my secret from her any longer.

"I was raped, when we went out to the bar three months ago."

"Oh my Bella, I'm so sorry, "she said while hugging me.

I couldn't stop crying.

"It will be ok, I promise. We talked about the babies and about life. Apparently Matt wasn't acting the same way when Crystal was pregnant.

"He won't touch me like the way he used to and now that I have raging hormones all I want is sex. That's all I want nowadays and Matt won't even change in front of me because my hormones are so strong."

"Don't feel bad Crystal."

"It's kind of been the same way for me too. Edwards like we gave to be careful not to hurt them. He can't not think of them twenty four seven."

"I hear you sister."

"It's just something they don't tell you when you are pregnant. I've heard about the cravings, the morning sickness, and the stretchmark's. But I never imagined this."

We finally both got hungry enough to venture into the kitchen, out of the bedroom.

"How about Oreos, dipped..."

"In hot chocolate? Hell yeah!"

"Yes, I could really go for some of those," I said.

I got the Oreos out and plugged in the mini crockpot to warm the chocolate chips up. We plunged our Oreos in them.

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around Crystal and I. He gave us kisses on our cheeks.

"How about a little couple sex," said Edward cheerfully? Matt and Edward both looked really excited, Crystal and I on the other hand were both blushing hardcore. Are men were wasted to say the least.

"This could be fun Bella," said Crystal.

"Alright, let's do it." I said.

Crystal and I ran ahead to the bedroom and Matt and Edward chased after us. We both stripped and did it fast. Crystal wrapped her arms around me and started to suckle at my breast. Oh god, it felt amazing. Edward and Matt were getting turned on by watching and both started to play around with each other. Crystal and I's stomachs both got in the way sense we were both pretty large but we managed to make it work. After she was done pleasuring me I got out a little something extra and did hard, just how we both wanted it. The guys finally came over to us and joined up. Are little adventure lasted roughly two hours, and I enjoyed every second of it. I was even watching Edward with Crystal and I felt no jealousy, none.

Maybe this is what Edward and I needed to spice up our sex life. No, it was exactly what we needed. This was great, but I was still feeling guilty.

Crystal and Matt left around ten p.m. and Edward and I went to bed shortly after they left. All that "adventure," tired us out a lot. I had another appointment at ten a.m. for counseling in the morning so I had to make sure I got some rest for my big day because I was nervous as hell.


	6. Authors Note

I will more than likely delete this story since you all seem to hate so god damn much. Don't post how your going to stop reading just stop FUCKING reading it.

If I delete it I might rewrite it completely and post it back up. Let me know what you think about deleting it.


End file.
